Change is for the Better
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Students of demon, human and in between must learn to live together and go to school together. Kagome is going to learn the ins and outs when it comes to her new group of friends which is made of both demon and human. Can the students learn to get a long or is impossible for them? Set in modern time. Rated M for language and violence and maybe a lemon...maybe.
1. New School

**New School**

**Well this is a new story that I thought of. I hope y'all like it and enjoy!**

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell. I looked around until I found the source of the voice. I smiled as I seen my friend Sango run up to me. "What's up?" I asked her. She smiled as she handed me two pieces of paper. I took them and looked them over and then noticed at we both have the same classes except for second hour gym. "This is awesome!" I said to her. "I know we are so lucky!" She said with excitement.

I smiled at her and then we made our way to class. "So do you wonder why we were chosen for this school?" Sango asked me. I looked at her as we entered our first class. "Well from what my mom was told we showed great test results and they want to see if demons and humans can live in peace." I answered her.

Sango nodded and sat down. "I just wish we didn't have to be so far from home." She said as she pulled out her cell to check and then sighed. "Waiting to see if he text you?" I asked her. She huffed and then sighed. "What's the point in telling me that he likes me when he knows I was leaving for this school?" She asked me. I shrugged and then placed my bag on the side of my desks.

After the last bell rang a teacher walked in and she was human which made me feel much better. "Alright I am Mrs. Tanaka. And for the demons and half demons in this class who might want to know why I find myself qualified to teach you well the answer is simple. I have raised a demon as my own and I have raised my son who is half demon. So before you think you can get away with anything just remember I am a mother and we do have eyes in the back of our head." She said which made the girls chuckle and the guys groan.

"This class will be simple all it is, is health class." She said and then handed out our text books and some paper. "That paper is an outline of what will happen in this class. If I wish to change something I can do that. I only have you all for twenty minutes today due to this being your first day. You all will get to see your teachers. Also this is homeroom some of you may have me for a study hall." She said and I noticed one thing, she could never stop smiling. 

After going over a few things in our class we were able to go to the next class. "P.E, Mm...do you think there will be demons in it with us?" I heard a student ask another as I entered the gym. "Who knows." Someone answered. I took a seat in the bleachers and sat waiting for the teacher. "So let me get this straight you asked a complete stranger to have your child?" I looked over to see a half demon and a human talking. The topic sounded weird and so I went back to not thinking. 

"Dude, I am telling you it was love at first sight." The human said. I heard the demon laugh and then the conversation ended due to the teacher coming in. "Alrighty class this is gym and I and Mr. Fujioka. First off lets get to the point you all will have to work together got that? With that being said let's pass out the uniforms." He said and then called out names of the students. "Tanaka, and Higurashi come down please. I noticed that the half demon stood up. I wonder if he is related to Mrs. Tanaka. She did say she raised a half demon so it's possible. Before my name got called again I got up and went to get my uniform. "Hey check her out." "Not bad for being human." "I'd tap that." Were some of the many things I heard being said while I made my way down it was both human and demons saying such things.

I didn't like the things being said but I was smart and chose to ignore them. "Hey listen up, show some respect." Mr. Fujioka yelled at them. They all shut their mouths and kept quite. "Thank you." I said and he smiled at me and then asked for my size. He handed me a uniform and then told us to just sit and wait for class time to end.

It was ten minutes before class got out and already there was a fight but no one from my class was involved. "How dare you think your better then me human!" Most of the class went to the gym doors to see what was happening. A small girl was sitting on the ground looking down to make sure the demon didn't lash out on her anymore.

With out a second thought I ran into the hall way and helped the girl. "Listen human get out of my way or I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget." The demon who I now noticed was wolf demon had a look of wanting to kill. "Just who do you think you are?" I asked as I stood up and looked at him. "We're here at this school to try and prove that demons and humans can live together and here you are trying to ruin it. None of us were forced to participate we were all told what was going to happen you choose to be here so stop acting like someone said you had to be here. In order for this to work we all have to get along and so far your not helping." I said as I helped the girl stand. 

Everyone seemed surprised at me standing up and I didn't really care what everyone thought. "You're just helping her because she's human." The kid said to me. I turned away from the girl and look at the demon. "I wouldn't care if she's demon, half demon or human everyone deserves respect." I said as I helped the girl to the headmasters office. 

Once we made it to the office the headmaster himself got the girl a class of water and then returned and gave it to her. "Now tell me what happened?" He asked so kindly. "I don't know for sure. A wolf demon was being rude and I seen her on the ground so I went to help her and told him that we all need to get along." I said to him. The headmaster nodded and smiled at me. "I thank you for that. I built this school wanting to bring all of us out of the darkness and only few wish to really do so." He said as he stood up. "Do not worry we will not allow such things to happen." He said to both if us. 

As her turned around a Junior walked in with the wolf demon from earlier. "Dad, I believe you might be looking for this student." The other demon said as he let go of the wolf. "Ah...yes thank you Sesshomaru, am I to be correct and your name being Koga?" The headmaster asked. The wolf nodded confirming his name was in deed Koga. "Well Koga expect to have homework after class cause you'll need it for detention." Headmaster said. Koga wasn't happy but the headmaster didn't care and then sent him out.

"Sesshomaru please take Rin to her next class. Ms. Higurashi will you be able to go to class as well?" He asked me. I nodded and then stood up. "Good, good. I'll write all three of you slips." He did just as he told us and then sent us off. Sesshomaru took the girl called Rin down the hall to the right and I went left. I handed the note to my teacher and she nodded and gave me a book. "Miroku to answer your question yes we will learn everything in this book." She said and then gave out papers.

"Alright it's really simple just circle whatever you would pick and then hand it in. I looked over the paper and to me it looked like a survey. Circle what fits you best. Question 1) are you of the following? A. Demon B. Human or C. Half demon and half human. I circled B and then went on to the next question. Question 2) What genre of movie do you like? A. Action B. Comedy C. Romance D. Horror or E. All of the above. I circled E and then read the next question. After five minutes I finished and turned it in with the rest of the papers.

"Finally lunch!" Sango said. I giggled and then noticed the girl from this morning. "Hey Rin!" I called. She turned to look at me and smiled. "Oh uhh...Kagome right? She asked and I nodded. "This is my friend Sango." I said and the said hi. "So have a place to eat?" I asked her. She shook her head no and frowned. "Hey we should eat together." Sango said as we made our way to the lunch line. I looked at Rin and she nodded.

"So Rin what year are you?" I asked her. "Oh I am a Sophomore this year." She said as she looked out the window. "That's cool so are Sango and I. I guess you just take different classes." I said. Rin nodded and then she looked behind her to see that Koga wasn't too far away from us in line. "I guess they don't go by classes here." Sango said. "They sure don't. Our cards have to be scanned." The kid from my gym class said. "Hi names Miroku." He said shaking our hands. We each told him our name.

"Hey Kagome, your the one that stood up to the wolf aren't you?" Miroku asked me. I turned around and nodded and then noticed that his friend know as Tanaka looked at me. I didn't give him much attention because I didn't know how he would react. "Can I ask you something?" Miroku said as he took my hand into his. I wasn't sure what to do so I nodded and before he could say anything Tanaka pulled the collar of his shirt. "Miroku leave her alone." He said as he let go of his shirt. "Oh come on Inuyasha." Miroku said and then I just went back to ignoring them.

"So Kagome are you excited that we only have one more class of the day?" Sango asked me. I nodded and then looked at my phone and noticed my brother had texted me. "Is it Sota again?" Sango asked. I nodded and then replied back. "Yeah he says he's lonely now that I'm gone." I couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha looked at me with this strange look. 

I shrugged it off and pulled Rin into our conversation. "So Rin what are some things that you like to do?" I asked her as we kept movie up the line. "Oh I enjoy lots of things." She said as she looked around the room. "Oh looking for someone?" Sango asked her. She turned around and nodded. "Don't worry Rin, he'll be here in a few." Inuyasha told her. She nodded in reply and then smiled as she seen the guy from earlier walk in and spotted her right away.

He wasted no time in walking over but he didn't look at Rin he looked at Inuyasha. "Tell me did you see the Wolf messing with Rin?" He asked both Inuyasha and Miroku. "Look before you go nuts on me, I was told to only interfere with fights if no one else did. Before I could get involved someone was already standing up for her." He said as he looked the guy named Sesshomaru in the eyes. "I don't care what dad tells you next time Rin is in trouble you help her out or so help me little brother you won't live to see junior year. Got it?" He asked but before Inuyasha got to say a word Rin hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder. "Next time you lecture your brother don't talk as if I'm not here." Rin said to him. "Sesshomaru this school won't make it if more humans and demons don't get along. Inuyasha can't save me every time." She said as she hugged his arm. 

This seemed to have calmed Sesshomaru down and everything seemed to have settled down. "Finally at the front." I heard Sango say as she seen the food. I laughed at her and we each grabbed our meal and waited for Rin. "So where would you like to sit?" Sango asked her. She pointed to a empty table and so we walked over. "Ladies would you mind if we joined you?" Miroku asked us. We all nodded an then I started a conversation to Miroku. "So Miroku do you have any siblings?" I asked. We were told at the beginning that very few students would have siblings attending this school. "Sadly no. My mom said I was a handful enough and so she only had me." He said as he ate his lunch. "What about you two? Do you have any siblings?" Inuyasha asked us. "Kagome and I both have little brothers." As Sango said brothers my phone went off and it just so happened to be Sota's ring-tone. "Sorry speaking of little brothers mine just texted me." I said as I replied quickly as not to seem rude. "Oh no worries. I take it you both aren't from around here." Miroku asked. "Yep Kagome and I are from Tokyo." Sango said. "WOW!" Rin said excitedly. "Is it pretty there?" She asked as she ate her lunch as well. "Jeez Rin, maybe we need to take you there this summer when we go on our family vacation." Inuyasha said. She pouted and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"So I take it you all are from Kyoto?" I asked. They all three nodded. "It's a big difference from Tokyo that's for sure but just as fun." I said to them. "Yep all three if us were born and raised here." Rin answered. "So how exactly did they choose who was allowed to enter the school and stuff?" Sango asked. She had been wanting to know that from the beginning. "Oh my dad looked at the test results if all the schools and then sent a email to the schools with the highest test scores. He asked the schools to supply folders of the students with the highest grades and then he picked them out with the help of the other staff. And from there you should know how you got here." Inuyasha answered. 

Sango seemed happy with that and so we went on to small lesser topics until lunch was over. "What class do you have next Inuyasha?" Rin asked looking at her own schedule. "I have monster hour." He stated. Miroku rolled his eyes and Rin glared at him. "Be nice, she brought you into this world and she ain't afraid to take you out if it." Rin stated and then took the sheet with Inuyasha's classes on them. "Wonder why juniors and sophomores all have to take this class?" She asked herself. I couldn't help but look and noticed that they had the same last hour as Sango and I.

Miroku leaned over and smiled. "Well Rin looks like your stuck with us." Miroku said as he sat back down. Rin sighed and then looked around. "Behind you." All three of us girls jumped when we heard Sesshomaru speak. Rin smiled and took the paper away from him. "Looks like the fours of us are together. Kagome, Sango what is your last hour class?" Rin asked as she handed Sesshomaru his paper. "Parenting." I said and saw Sango sigh. "That's so cool we all have the same class." Rin said as she stood up. I was actually surprised that Sesshomaru took both Rin's bag and her tray. As I watched the two Inuyasha spoke. "They have known each other sense we were all in elementary school." He said as he got up with his tray. 

I followed him and then paused. "Are they..." He turned around to face me. "Yeah they started dating his freshman year. My dad planned this school when he first announced his best friend was human. But he put the plan in place when they became a couple." He answered. "Wow, so rare a full blood would choose a human to mate with. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just very few people allow their families to go through with it." I said quickly as not to offended him and his family. 

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah dad always wanted us happy and Rin's parents were OK with them being friends but if they were alive and knew she was dating him they probably would disown her. I know her Aunt took her in and when she learned that Rin was hanging around demons she kicked her out and that is when we took her in." He said as we made our way to the last class period.

I took a seat next to Sango who was in front of Rin chatting away. "Hey." I said as I say next to Sango. "Hey Sango was just telling me about a time your brother and hers thought they could fly." She said with a giggle. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered it as well. "Yeah our brothers aren't too bright." I said as I put my bag down. Sango laughed and then turned around as Mrs. Tanaka entered. "Hello dears! How are we at the end if the day?" She asked with the always present smile on her face. "Rin and Kagome can you please pass out the text books?" She asked and we both got up to do as told.

"Now just like all my other classes this is what we will be doing this year. I can change it if I wish too." She said and then she asked two other students to pass out packets to all the female students. "These are your new best friends and soon your partner will be your best friend. And to make you all happy there is no baby." She said and a ton of students all sighed in relief. "But I find anyone cheating then you can say hello to them." She said with what I believed to be an evil smile. 

I looked over the packet and noticed that it was like a budget and other things that parents had to deal with. "Now I know it's your first day but I am going to name off your partner and then you can talk for a bit. Now, let's see Abi you will be with Li, Kagome, I will place you with Koga." I sighed I really didn't want to be his partner. "Mom, I don't think that would be a good idea." I turned to see both Sesshomaru say. Mrs. Tanaka looked up. "Oh? Do we have a problem?" She asked. "Koga cause a issue this morning. You could say he's not a big fan of humans." Inuyasha finished. She sighed. "Alright just this one time only because you spoke up Sesshomaru. Kagome I will have you partnered with Inuyasha. Rin you are with Sesshomaru." She said with a big smile and Rin just blushed and then you seen a side smirk on Sesshomaru. 

Mrs. Tanaka called all the other partners and then we were left to our packets. We filled in the information that needed to be filled. "Um...wanna use your name as the whole family name?" I asked Inuyasha as I looked over the packet. "Sure. So what is our life like for this?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Oh you are a doctor and I am a stay at home mom. We have two children an one on the way." I said to him as I read the information given to us. "Does it say what gender our children are?" He asked. I looked over the paper. "Yep two boys. They are a year and six months apart. Our oldest is six and the youngest is four and half. I am currently five months pregnant." I said and Inuyasha seemed like he was about to have a hear attack. "What?" I asked him. Inuyasha shook his head and then took the packet and went up to his mom. I heard Rin giggle and so I turned around. "What?" I asked her. She smiled and then spoke. "That's what Inuyasha wanted his life to be like last year. He told his dad he was gonna be a doctor get married have a stay at home wife. Then after a couple years she would have two boys and then have a third child. The third child would be a little girl." She said as she giggled again. This time Sesshomaru covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. I smiled at how cute they were. Wish I could be that lucky. I thought and then seen Inuyasha walking back with a sour look on his face. "Don't say a word Rin." He said and then crossed his arms and started to pout. 

After school Sango and I made our way to the library and found a quite spot to sit and do what little homework we had. "Well hello Ladies." We both looked up to see Miroku standing next to our table with Inuyasha right by him. "Hi there. Come to work on your homework as well?" Sango asked. They both nodded. "Your more then welcome to sit with us." She said. Both guys looked at each other and took a seat. "So ladies what are we working on?" Miroku asked. "Kagome and I are going over our math." Sango answered him. "Oh yes math a joy to the world!" Inuyasha said as he flipped open his math book. I looked over and noticed that Inuyasha was in advanced math. "I get why you complain as I looked over the math problems he had to do. He smirked at me and then we all became silent as we worked.

After and hour and half of working on math we were interrupted by someone fighting. We all got up to see what was going on and then we found Koga and Sesshomaru fighting. Inuyasha ran up to them to stop them and I seen Rin hiding by a book shelf. "Rin?" I called and she looked at me and then wrapped her arms around me. "I just want it to stop." She cried. I held her and then looked to see Inuyasha and Miroku in between the two demons. "Back off Wolf." Inuyasha said. Koga growled. "Make me mutt." He yelled back at Inuyasha. Miroku was talking to Sesshomaru and whatever he said work because Sesshomaru walked over and took Rin an they left.

Inuyasha was still dealing with Koga and so Miroku thought it best to get Sango and I out but before I was out the door I turned to see Inuyasha severely injured. "Inuyasha!?" I called and he didn't move. "Sango go get the school nurse." I yelled. She nodded and both she and Miroku ran to find the nurse. I went over to Inuyasha and checked all his wounds and found that they were pretty deep. "Inuyasha?" I called again. Nothing was said and then I turned when I heard Koga laugh. "Stupid mutt just don't know when to quit do you?" Koga asked as he made his way over. He looked down at me and glared. "Leave him alone." I said. I never looked away because I didn't want to show him how scared I truly was.

"Listen girl get out if my way or else." Koga said through clenched teeth. I didn't care what he did to me but fighting someone who couldn't even fight anymore that was just wrong. Koga raised his hand to hit me but I never felt it impact and when I looked up I seen Inuyasha clasping his wrist and looking him in the eyes. "Ya know it's disgusting when a man hits a woman." Inuyasha said as he bent Koga's wrist backwards with a sickening sound. Koga screamed in pain and that is when Inuyasha let go and then turned to face me. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked as he helped me stand up. "Uh...yeah. Thanks for saving me." I said and then blushed. I've never had anyone stand up for me before. "It was nothing. I mean you did the same for me." He said as he let go of me. I nodded to his comment and then the next thing we hear and the door opening to show I very angry headmaster, Mrs. Tanaka and a school nurse. "Oh dear are you two alright?" Mrs. Tanaka asked as she looked her son over. "Yes mom, I'm fine." He said as he let his mother look him over. 

The headmaster came over to me and looked me up and down. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "For the most part yes. It's really him who should be taken care of." I said to him as he took in Koga's pain and the damage he cost.

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Asking Out

**Asking Out!**

**Another chapter for everyone! Hope those who read this story like it so far and can't wait to update again. :) **

We have been in school for a two weeks. The longer I'm here the more friends I make. Sango, Rin and I really enjoy our time together. Sango decided to join volleyball and so Rin and I spend more time together doing our homework.

"Ugh!" Rin cried as she slammed her head on her book. I looked up and sighed. "So your tired of being stuck on this too?" I asked her and she looked up. "No it's just that Inuyasha won't stop texting me." She complained. "Wait isn't Sesshomaru your boyfriend?" I asked her as I filled in another answer to my homework. She nodded. "But he keeps pestering me." She said as she wrote on her paper.

"Isn't that weird?" I asked her and she laughed. "Well he wants someone's number and keeps asking me to get it for him and I keep telling him that he's a big boy." She said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well you should tell him that no girl would want to date a guy if he can't even be man enough to ask her." I told her and then finished my homework.

After an hour of doing homework it was time for supper. So we made our way to the dinning hall. We grabbed our supper and then made our way to the table. Sango joined us a few minutes later. "I am starved!" She said as she started to eat. "Did you have fun?" I asked her and she nodded and then ate more. "Did they starve you?" Rin asked her amazed at how much she was eating. Once again she nodded.

We all laughed and were soon joined by Miroku and Inuyasha. "Well hello ladies." Miroku said and then started to eat his dinner. "Rin before I forget Sesshomaru said that he needs you to see him later." Inuyasha said. "Ok. I'll text him after I'm done eating." She said and then started to eat again.

Rin left us when she was done. We said bye and talked amongst ourselves. "Shoot it's late." Sango said as she looked at her phone. "I have to run to the library to get my homework done." She said as she stood up. "Would you like some help?" Miroku asked. "I still have a little to do." He said and she smiled. "Sure but no funny business." She said sternly and Miroku nodded with a smirk and left.

That left me and Inuyasha. We were both almost done and so we wouldn't be here long. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called me and I looked at him. "Yeah what's up Inuyasha?" I asked him and he seemed silent and not sure what to say. "This Saturday will you go out with me?" He asked and I was speechless. _Wait I'm the girl that Inuyasha has been bugging Rin about?_ I broke out of my trance and gave him my answer. "Sure. I mean what could it hurt." I stated more then asked. I got up and grabbed my tray and took it to the drop station.

Inuyasha had followed me and seemed to want more. "Let me guess you want my number?" I asked as I looked in my book bag and pulled out a note card out and a pencil and wrote my number down. Inuyasha looked me in the eyes and was shocked and then smirked. "Yeah umm...thanks." He said and I just smiled at him. "See ya later." I said to him then worked my way to my dorm house. I had made it to my dorm room door when my phone went off. _'I forgot to give you mine.'_ I smiled but a second later another text came in._ 'Oh this is Inuyasha.'_ He said to me and I giggled this time. _'I bet you figured that out already.'_ He sent another. I was laughing by the time I got to my desk.

I text him back and then began to get ready for bed. As I was changing I received a other text. _'So how are you liking the school?'_ He asked and I was surprised cause not many people have asked and I guess I'm a fault for that as well, I mean I never ask anyone either. '_Good. It's a lot different then my old school but I like it.'_ I told him and then brushed my hair for a little bit to make sure that there were no knots in it.

_'Good to hear. What's your favorite class so far?'_ He asked me and I took a moment to think about it. _'I would have to say P.E. What's yours?'_ I asked as I checked over my homework to make sure I did it right and got it all the way done. _'P.E. Helps burn off some steam. But so does football.'_ He said to me and I smiled. _'I didn't know you played sports. Just football or do you participate in others?'_ I asked and then put everything away for tomorrow. _'I play all sports. Demons like me and my brother enjoy it not just because we're dog demons but it helps us control our emotions.'_ He explained to me. _'Mm...I didn't realize how much a difference there is between demon dogs and just dogs.'_ I told him.

After talking for an hour Inuyasha and I said goodnight. I was asleep long before Sango made it back to our room. When I woke was not in her bed. I stretched and looked around to see that she had made it back and I just concluded that she was in the shower. I did the same and grabbed the clothes I had set out last night.

I made my way to the showers and was glad no one was in there except for someone in the shower. I got in one myself and began to wash up. I washed and conditioned my hair and then began to shave. Once that was done I turned the water off and dried off. I stepped out and seen Sango brushing her hair. "How was studding with Miroku?" I asked her and she glared.

I smiled. "That bad?" I asked as Rin came walking in. I turned to see her and didn't know who's story would be better. "It was ok as long as Miroku didn't touch me." She said and I nodded. "Rin!" I called as she tried to sneak into the shower. "What's up Kagome?" She asked and I looked at her. "Why are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?" I asked her and even Sango wanted an answer.

Rin sighed and then walked over. "Don't rat me out but Sesshomaru and I stayed out last night." She told us. "So basically you two..." Sango was saying but Rin shook her head. "No! Sesshomaru and I don't sex." She said to us. "Wait a minutes but the way the guys talk they say you two have." Sango stated and I nodded in agreement. Rin nodded. "Yeah well Sesshomaru has a reputation to keep and so I let he in his own way have everyone think we do. Sesshomaru says their too stupid if they can't figure out we haven't had sex." Rin explained to us.

We both nodded and then went back to get ready for breakfast. By the time we left the bathroom Rin was out of her shower. "I'll meet you guys there." She said to us as we nodded. Sango and grabbed out stuff and made it to the dinning hall. We got what we wanted and then found the guys who were already eating.

Inuyasha looked up and seen us and smiled at me. I smiled back and we took our seats. "So Sango did you get enough sleep?" Miroku asked her as she grabbed her milk. "Miroku she could sleep a full eight hours and still be tired." I told him and she glared at me. "So other then tired how are we this morning ladies?" I smiled and then ate my meal. Sango just glared. "How can you be so happy so damn early?" She asked. I just smiled and then smiled bigger when Rin and Sesshomaru walked up to our table. "Well someone got lucky last night." Inuyasha said to his brother and this made Rin blush and then I realized why they believed it so easily. With Rin blushing it was like an yes to their statement.

I finished my meal and so I told everyone I would see them later. Inuyasha ended up following me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Inuyasha walked me to my first hour class I waited outside of my classroom with him and he finally spoke up. "Kagome how does six sound to you?" He asked me and I took a moment and nodded. "Sure." I said and he smiled more. "Good be ready and I will meet you outside your dorm." He said to me and I nodded. "Alright bye!" He said and then quickly left. I smiled and then went into my class and took a seat. Mrs. Tanaka looked at me and smiled and then I realized that she was Inuyasha's mom and that she probably just heard her son asking me out. I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my face and so I just went through my bag and grabbed all that I needed for this class.

**YAY! Update! Before I forget in case you were wondering the football I was talking about is American football. :) So here is a chapter, enjoy!**


	3. Date

**Date!**

**Well here is chapter three! I am really hoping that this is a good story for you all. And if you have an idea for it drop it by and I will see what I can do. I love to get my readers involved. Thanks for readin! Love y'all!**

"Ugh!" I screamed as I looked at my clothes. I had no help with Sango because she was at a volleyball game. 'Help me!' I texted Rin and before I knew it she was in my room. "Ok go with this cute little dress." She told me and I raised and eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked me. "Umm...it's cold out you do know this right?" I asked her and she nodded.

****

Rin smiled bigger. "That's the point. You get cold and that leads to one or two or three options." Rin explained. "See if Inuyasha gives you his coat that means date is ok. Wraps his arm around it means he's into you. If he does both then in the near future he will be willing to jump into bed with you." She said with a giggle. I in the other hand frowned. "Wow jump into bed." I stated as she giggled more. "Just a heads up he only ever done both to one girl and she passed away." Rin said and smiled. "Your the second girl he has taken out on a date." Rin went on. "What happened to the other girl?" I asked and Rin frowned. "Well she kind of tried to use Inuyasha to get to Sesshomaru." I frowned. How sad trying to date after losing a girlfriend and just to find out she was going for the older brother. "I decked her in the face." Rin stated happily. "Why?" I asked her.

****

Rin blushed and then looked down. "Well she broke my friends heart and she tried to date my best friend." She said quietly. "Wait weren't you two dating already?" She shook her head. "How come?" Rin looked up and smiled. "Well he was dating this one girl but when he heard I got in a fight and why from his loud mouth brother he broke it off and asked me out. Ok he really didn't ask he just told me to shut up and go out with him." She giggled as she tried to explain.**  
><strong>

****I shook my head and smiled. "Oh Sesshomaru what a romantic." I said which cause both Rin and I to laugh. "Thank you." We stopped and turned to see Sesshoamaru in my door. "Umm...guys aren't allowed in the doors." Kagome said and Sesshomaru smirked. "Well as long as you don't tell know one will find out. Now are you done hogging my girlfriend?" He asked me and I frowned. "Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled and then glared. "Go meet me at the library or something. "We are bonding." She hissed and Sesshomaru decided it was best he leave.

****

I looked at her and smiled. "Sorry I'm taking up your time." I said and she shrugged. "No big deal. I mean we live together anyway. He's just ticked cause his dad didn't out in the unisex dorm like he wanted." She explained. I smiled at her and then looked at the time. "Oh I have to meet Inuyasha in two minutes." I said as I quickly got dressed and found my shoes. "See ya." I told her and we walked out. "Text me later with details!" She yelled and I waved my hand telling her I heard her.

****

I met Inuyasha outside and was on time which for me is amazing. "Hey." He said checking me out. I blushed and smiled at him. "You don't look to bad yourself." I said and he held his arm out for me and I took it. "Thank you." I said and he smiled at me. "So may I ask where you are taking me?" I asked him as he smile and opened the door to a car which I believe to be his. "Well I kind of want it to be a surprise." He said and I nodded.

****

We drive for about ten minutes and ended up at a small restaurant. "Look it's not the fanciest restaurant but it dose serve good food." He said and I nodded. "Well I like food better then decor anyway." I giggled and we got out.**  
><strong>

****Inuyasha walked me in and a waitress took us to a place to sit. "Alright I will be right back to take your orders." The waitress said as she left to go tend other tables. I looked over the menu to see what I wanted to eat. "So any ideas?" Inuyasha asked me. I bit my lip and finally nodded. "Yep. Do you?" I asked him and he too nodded.**  
><strong>

****Our waitress came back and took both our drink and food orders. So that left us with a little bit of time to just talk. "So are you adjusting to Kyoto ok?" He asked me. "Yes I am. It's something different and I get to make friends with demons." I said and this interested end Inuyasha. "So demons don't affect you?" He asked me and I shook my head. "We all live, breath, and love. It shouldn't matter what race we are as long as we care for one another." I told him.

****

Inuyasha seemed amazed. "You are something else Kagome." He said with a smile and I smiled happily. "Oh one of my brother's friends is a fox demon. We didn't meet him until about five years ago. We were going to visit a friend when we seen some people bulling the little guy so I just had to help and my brother and him became good friends." I explained and Inuyasha was surprised.

****

After spending an hour at the restaurant Inuyasha asked if I would enjoy a walk. I told him that, that sounded like a wonderful idea. Once we made it to the park we took a slow long walk through the park. The sun was slowly setting. "So did you enjoy your time?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded and then hugged my arms. "Are you cold?" He asked me and I nodded.

****

Inuyasha made quick work and covered me with his jacket. "Thanks." I said with a blush and before I could say anymore Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my shoulders to give me more warmth. "Feel batter?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good. I'd hate for you to catch a cold cause of me." He said and then we started to make our way back to his car.

****

Once we were back to his car Inuyasha opened my door for me and closed it. He made his way over to his door and got in and drove off. After making it back to the academy school grounds Inuyasha walked me back to my dorm. Once we got to the front door. I turned to face him and smiled. "I had a wonderful night Inuyasha. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said and scratched the back of his head.

****

I looked at him and then at the ground. "Kagome may I kiss you?" He asked me and I looked up and blushed. "Only on the cheek." I said. Inuyasha frowned and nodded. I turned my head and he leaned in. Before he made contact I turned and pecked him on the cheek. I made quick work to run inside.

****

I turned around to see a stunned Inuyasha. "Night Inuyasha." I said and then went inside. I walked down the hall to my room to find two smiley friends. "Well?" They asked me and I smiled and Rin screamed. We both looked at her. "You have his jacket!" She said and I blushed. "Oh my goodness he likes you!" She screamed more. For the next two hours we all talked about my date with Inuyasha. After that they both allowed me to sleep. Which is good because I needed it.

**Well that's it for now! Thanks for readin once again! **


End file.
